Within a tumor there are two main cell types: mature cancer cells comprising the majority of a tumor and a small population of especially lethal ?cancer stem cell (CSCs) resistant to treatment that can cause cancer relapse. Thus, novel strategies are needed to target and kill not only the majority of mature cancer cells but also the CSCs in order to achieve long-?term remissions and potential cures. Toward this end, Siamab Therapeutics, Inc. has devised a unique approach to target both mature and CSC components of a tumor using a single therapeutic monoclonal antibody (mAb) that targets a cancer-?associated cell-?surface carbohydrate antigen.